Noche de recuerdos
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Quería conocer esa parte que aun era desconocida, no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón pero no le importo, había pensado darse tiempo para conocer a la verdadera Juvia, esa chica que era más que su enamorada y estaba seguro de que ese sería el primer paso. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Navidades pasadas" Del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos, dedicado a Cristy Dragneel.


**No andaba muerta, lo juro, es que he estado demasiado ocupada, tengo visitas en casa y pues yo era la que los atendía, hoy aproveche para terminar este OS que era de vida o muerte, y doy gracias porque pude terminarlo y publicarlo.**

 **Espero poder escribir algo de mis otros fics en estos días, sino les pido una enorme disculpa y espero poder traerles continuaciones pronto.**

 **Ya saben notas al final.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• OoC

• Spoilers

.

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Navidades pasadas" Del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos**_

 **Para Cristy Dragneel**

.

* * *

.

 _Noche de recuerdos_

.

* * *

.

 _Juvia llego a Phantom cuando solo tenía catorce años, José Porla se hallaba a su lado, sin embargo, sintió una soledad inmensa. El gremio era sombrío y oscuro, Juvia solía pensar que su lluvia era el toque final al cuadro que formaba el edificio y sus miembros._

 _A pesar de que el maestro le había hablado de sus intenciones para con ella, Juvia tuvo que ganarse su lugar en el Element 4. En primera instancia hizo misiones sencillas, se esforzó por cumplirlas y lo hizo, no obstante, llego un momento en que las misiones que hacía eran dadas por Porla. Totomaru fue su primer compañero, era un joven casi de su misma edad; era fuerte pero algo inexperto, puesto que era la adicción más nueva del selecto grupo._

 _Empero, como equipo no lograban compenetrarse de ninguna forma, por tanto el maestro terminó cambiándoles de compañero._

 _Su siguiente compañero había sido Sol, este era muy hablador y amable aunque Juvia había notado algo oculto en él; duraron algunos meses haciendo misiones juntos, hasta que un día descubrió aquel secreto que había visto en su compañero; Sol era cruel y bastante descuidado, solía terminar lastimado seriamente a clientes y enemigos por igual, ella se enfocó en controlar al mago de tierra, había tenido que usar la fuerza pero al final todo había terminado más o menos bien, por lo que se mantuvieron algunos meses._

 _Sin embargo, algo cambió y es que se ganó cierta reputación en el gremio, ella se convirtió en la mujer más fuerte y llego a captar la atención de Gajeel Redfox, otro mago de clase S, el cual, según la mayoría de los miembros, era el mago más fuerte de Phantom._

 _Aún recordaba el primer encuentro que habían tenido, Gajeel la había parado en uno de los pasillos del edificio, Juvia naturalmente lo había ignorado, sabía que pretendía provocarla, pero ella no cayó en su juego, lo que provocó cierto rencor en el mago._

 _Al día siguiente se encontró en el despacho de Porla, con Gajeel a su izquierda, tendría que hacer una misión junto a él y eso en primera instancia, le produjo escalofríos que disimulo con completo éxito._

 _Aquella misión sería su prueba para convertirse — por fin — en maga clase S. Solo tenía que destruir un gremio oscuro, cosa que se escuchaba difícil._

 _El camino fue bastante silencioso aunque la mirada rojiza del Dragon Slayer se mantuvo sobre Juvia todo el tiempo._

 _Al llegar a la ciudad Redfox le pidió seguirla, Juvia obedeció solo por su interés en aprobar. La llevo a un lugar libre y ahí, parados en medio de un lúgubre bosque, volvió a retarla, solo que esta vez ella no pudo negarse._

 _La batalla fue dura pero no vaciló en ningún momento, no quería darle la satisfacción de haberla perturbado, además, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, ella también deseaba pelear contra Gajeel._

 _Se llevaron hasta el límite de sus poderes y cayeron exhaustos luego de un par de horas. Juvia había temido una derrota pues era claro que estaba en un nivel mucho menor que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro. Empero, este se había levantado y le había dedicado unas palabras que si bien no eran amables o amistosas, significaban un elogio._

 _'No eres débil mujer, solo estúpida pero supongo que no serás un estorbo para mí '_

 _Ese día había sentido algo que no pudo nombrar pero que sabía era un sentimiento profundo e invaluable. Gajeel y ella se hicieron mejores amigos y desde entonces hicieron muchas misiones juntos; de hecho, era la única - aparte de sus subordinados - que acompañaba al Redfox por voluntad propia._

 _Juvia se acostumbro a aquella vida, tanto que llegó a imaginar su futuro en Phantom Lord, pero cuando su gremio se enfrentó a Fairy Tail, el mundo pareció derrumbarse sobre ella._

 _Ella quiso desaparecer luego de su derrota ante Gray, caer y desaparecer como una gota de lluvia; Gray no se lo permitió, ella no lo entendió y luego le mostró lo que más había ansiado en la vida, un cielo despejado._

 _Fue entonces que Juvia decidió seguir a Gray, no solo porque temía que estar lejos de él hiciera volver la lluvia, sino que quería conocerlo aunque fuera un poco. Ella había sufrido ya una decepción amorosa y el mago de hielo parecía tan perfecto que temió que no fuera real. No obstante, se había dado cuenta de que el hombre del que se había enamorado lo era en verdad._

 _Por ello lo siguió hasta Akane Resort, buscando una oportunidad para hablar con él y declararle su deseo de entrar en Fairy Tail._

 _Claro que todo se había torcido pero se alegro de haber estado ahí para ayudar a sus amigos. Lucy y Gray le habían dicho que estaban más que encantados de interceder por ella ante el maestro Makarov pero Juvia se negó, quería afrontar el reto ella sola, no solo por la culpa de pertenecer al gremio que tanto daño les había hecho, sino porque quería tratar un asunto que sabía era delicado._

 _Llegar a Magnolia no fue problema, el verdadero problema fue tomar valor para presentarse en Fairy Tail, ella era fantasiosa por naturaleza así que antes de si quiera poner un pie en la misma acera, se formó un millón de escenarios en su mente, casi todos deprimentes._

 _Debía admitir que el cambio de look no había sido solo por Gray, de hecho había sido más por evitar que le reconocieran tan fácilmente._

 _Su entrada no causó impresión, al menos no hasta que Mirajane descubrió su identidad, la albina no lo había hecho de mala fe, al contrario, se notaba — casi — feliz por su presencia. El maestro Makarov también parecía alegre de verla puesto que la invito de inmediato a pasar a su oficina, aunque ahí, supo que el Mago Santo no le guardaba rencor pero eso significaba que la hubiera perdonado._

 _Juvia tuvo que sacrificar su estatus como maga clase S para poder ser aceptada en Fairy Tail pero para ella eso era lo de menos, ya había comprobado que el poder no podría llenarla, así que acepto sin más miramientos. Tardó al menos dos días para poder hablar con el maestro del motivo que más le inquietaba, para su suerte, el anciano había pensado lo mismo que ella y le aseguro que se ocuparía de todo._

 _Al día siguiente se encontró con Gajeel en la puerta del gremio, a pesar de que sabía cómo era el mago, se arrojo a sus brazos y le dio un abrazo rápido, él masculló una maldición y la hizo un lado; avanzó hasta llegar frente al mago anciano y luego ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos._

 _Juvia tranquilizó a todo el mundo y les aseguró que el Dragon Slayer era una buena persona, algunos lo aceptaron, otros no, sin embargo ella se propuso cambiar la situación, tanto la suya como la de su mejor amigo, después de todo, el Redfox había sido el primero que la había valorado, no podía darle la espalda, ni quería hacerlo._

 _La prueba más grande que Juvia había tenido que superar, fue la competición en Fairy Tail, organizada por Laxus y la Tribu del Rayo, a pesar de que ella había sido una de las primeras en caer; y es que ver como un gremio tan unido era separado por la maldad era triste y aún más lo era por saber que todo rencor en el nieto de Makarov, había sido liberado por su llegada y la de su mejor amigo._

 _Afortunadamente las cosas habían terminado bien, la armonía volvió y fue entonces cuando — por primera vez — Juvia se sintió parte de Fairy Tail, el gremio que ahora considera su familia._

.

* * *

.

— Gray-sama — el llamado de la Loxar hizo que cerrara rápidamente el diario en sus manos y lo escondiera con igual velocidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, Juvia? — preguntó intentando aparentar normalidad.

— Juvia ha estado llamando a Gray-sama a comer desde hace cinco minutos — explicó — pero Gray-sama no le contesto a Juvia y por eso se preocupo.

— No te escuche — murmuró, la verdad es que había estado tan absorto en su lectura que no había prestado atención — lo siento, vamos de una vez — soltó con la esperanza de poder distraer a su compañera y así, evitar que ella descubriera que había estado leyendo su diario.

La verdad es que Gray nunca se había imaginado que Juvia tuviera uno, y cuando lo descubrió pensó que estaría lleno de sus fantasías románticas pero no había sido así, Juvia de verdad tenía sentimientos profundos por sus compañeros de gremio, y eso lo alegró.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, la maga de agua, fiel a su costumbre comenzó a hablar. Él no pudo enfocar su completa atención en lo que le decía, pues su mente seguía dándole vueltas a lo escrito en su diario.

El texto era muy general y no contaba mucho de ella ni de lo que había sentido o pensado.

— Juvia — cortó y dio gracias por que la chica no fuera tan especial como Lucy.

— ¿Pasa algo Gray-sama?

— ¿Cuál fue la primera vez que sentiste que eras parte del gremio? — tenía mucha curiosidad, porque a pesar de que la conocía desde su adicción a Fairy Tail, Juvia había sido muy sutil en cuanto a su interacción con los demás.

Quería conocer esa parte que aun era desconocida, no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón pero no le importo, había pensado darse tiempo para conocer a la verdadera Juvia, esa chica que era más que su enamorada y estaba seguro de que ese sería el primer paso.

Escuchó con atención el relato de la Loxar y luego contó el suyo. Al final, lo que parecía ser una noche ordinaria se convirtió en una noche de recuerdos.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

Cristy espero que te haya gustado, enserio intente hacer el NaLu que querías pero no soy muy buena con el NaLu así que viendo el tiempo que me quedaba pos hice tu segunda opción, la de los primeros días de Juvia, fui muy genérica lo sé pero como es algo que medio vimos no quise hondar demasiado, lo hice solo en la parte en que ella estaba en Phantom.

Pido disculpas por el leve Gruvia del final ok no pero la verdad es que no pude evitarlo, es mi OTP y así es como lo pensé.

Como dije arriba, espero publicar algo de mis otros fics, sino pues lo siento (y eso que mi propósito era actualizar lo más que pudiera estas vacaciones uvu)

Ya debo irme así que me despediré no sin antes decir:

¿Me regalan un review?


End file.
